coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8430 (21st July 2014)
Plot Owen's pleased about some possible work coming his way though a letter received in the post concerns him as he reads it. Deirdre opens a letter for Ken from the Weatherfield branch of the British Legion asking him to attend a commemoration ceremony for the 100th anniversary of the start of the First World War in view of his links to Albert Tatlock. Peter is despondent in prison, thinking that he has no one on the outside for him anymore. As Andrea packs the last of her things, Neil begs her to give him another chance but her mind is made up. Roy starts a petition against the library closure. Sharif tells him that Yasmeen is chief librarian there and has more direct protest action in mind. Roy doesn't approve of such measures. Tracy hears Deirdre talking about the value of Albert's Military Medal. Andrea turns up in the Street and begs Steve to listen to her side of the story. She breaks down and Steve hugs her, watched from a distance by Neil who has followed her. He then follows Steve into the Rovers and listens in to him talking about the Street Cars business. Lloyd is morose in the cab office. Sharif asks Roy to pop by the library and discuss the petition with his wife. Owen shows Anna the letter: it's an order for a bankruptcy hearing in court. They are philosophical about the outcome. Tracy disappears for the afternoon but refuses to tell Rob where she’s been. Peter tells his cellmate that he's not heard from his dad and he’s written him off as well. A suspicious Tracy drags the truth out of Deirdre: Ken hasn't been told anything about Peter's predicament. Steve picks up a fare - it is Neil. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Roy Cropper- David Neilson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontayne *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Neil and Andrea Beckett's house - Hallway and kitchen *Highfield Prison - Cell *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Neil catches Steve comforting Andrea; Deirdre admits to Tracy she has not told Ken about Peter's arrest; and Owen receives a summons for a bankruptcy hearing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,493,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes